User blog:Redroses24/Is The Cam Ship More Popular Than Creddie?
Okay, so I admit that my first post was very mean and harsh on the Creddie shippers, and I sincerely apologize. I was just trying to get my feelings out there for you guys to read and I didn't think of how it would hurt the feelings of others. The blog below has been edited personally by me and I have removed all unecessary Creddie bashing. Again, I'm sorry. So I was on fanfiction yesterday and I saw that there were more Cam stories than Creddie. Cam: (All ratings total) 730 Creddie: (All ratings total) 667 So all in all Cam has more fanfics than Creddie. But, it's not just fanfiction. Lot's of more people like Cam and would like Cam if they were exposed to it more. They think it's just Creddie and Seddie, but that's only because that's how the writers and the Nickelodeon company are portraying it. If Dan was allowed to do Cam then I think it could either gain more support than Creddie or be neck in neck with it. A fact we all must face: obviously Seddie is the biggest ship. I personally don't think it will effect Dan's shipping choice but obviously there are a hell of a lot more Seddiers than any iCarly ship (and saying there are only more on the wiki doesn't cut it. There are more Seddiers everywhere. Youtube, twitter, ect... Creddie and Cam shippers''' do use''' the internet. Let's stop denying and just admit there aren't that many of us). But this blog isn't about Seddie. So I'm ignoring it's mass number of fans and all of the recognition that ship gets and focusing on Creddie vs. Cam (that doesn't mean that Seddie shippers can't still comment). Creddie isn't widely supported. People (including myself) thought that at first, in season 1 of iCarly that Freddie's creepy crush on Carly was just a running gag on the show. It was supposed to be funny. Now we come to the present, season 4. Creddie shippers come in second to Seddie shippers. But the thing is it's not even a close second. Cam shippers are being more recognized than the Creddiers because frankly in my opinion, Cam (if it were not a same gender pairing) has more of a chance of happening than Creddie. Carly and Sam are best friends. They love and support each other. They accept each other for who they are. Freddie and Sam are always fighting. Even though it can be cute and admittedly they do actually care about each other, it's just not a healthy relationship in my view. If they got together, I'm with the Seddiers that Sam would tone down the abuse a lot more, but still why would you date someone who used to hurt you? Now on the Creddie side, Carly never hides her feelings from Freddie and obviously, plainly, she does not love him. She says it about every episode, Freddie doesn't really seem to like Carly anymore either and whenever he tries to hit on her, the laugh track plays and it's all just a joke. In my previous blog I had said that Freddie doesn't love her. Well, we can't really be sure, so I can't say. But this is only my opinion and it doesn't have to be yours. Another thing that bothers me about the Creddie ship is that they hardly seem like friends. (Again, in my opinion only) Not best friends anyway. They act like acquaintances. Carly's the girl across the hall who he hangs out with (because he doesn't really seem to have any male friends) and Freddie's the tech producer who helps with her show. They never talk. When they dated, they kissed. Again. And again. And again. Cam is actual friendship. Best friendship which I believe is the best kind of love. You have to be best friends and understand each other. Carly and Sam are the closest friends on the show and they really truly love each other and would do anything for each other. With Creddie it's like they say hi, talk about iCarly, and then Sam comes in and she carries on their conversations because they don't even have anything to talk about. They aren't even in the same room with each other for 40 seconds before Sam (or Gibby or Spencer) comes in and re-directs the conversation to something more, oh, I don't know... more interesting. I don't know if I can picture them as friends still in 20 years. A mistake the iCarly writers have made is writing the Creddie ship so (In my own opinion) terribly. Now I have been to some iCarly fansites where people do like Cam. Some commenters say they wish it could happen, but they believe it won't so they give up on it.So someone who doesn't like the abuse that comes with the Seddie ship will want something else to turn to. But because of how the majority of the world view lesbians they won't even think about the possibility of Cam so they'll think "Oh, I'll just ship Creddie. They're kind of cute and Carly doesn't hurt Freddie, so.." Uh, hello! Even Sam said she had never hit Carly. They are perfect for each other! So this blog was kind of long and I just wanted to establish my point. Cam shippers are out there and I've even seen on this wiki that some of the Creddie/Seddie shippers like it too, but don't give it their support because they don't believe it has a chance of happening. I'm here to say that I''' believe the ship can happen and if the writers let the viewers see that it has a chance of happening, the Cam ship would finally get more support and more recognition and easily surpass the Creddie ship. Carly and Sam fight sometimes, (over some pretty ridiculous stuff) they go to each other when they're sad, they almost died that time on the scaffold on the window washers platform, when Carly's room burned down she hugged Sam, not Freddie... just I think that the Cam ship has the potential and the numbers to stand out against the Creddies (obviously, see fanfiction). It's just sad that all of that potential is going to waste because of the stupid TV writers don't want kids to see girls dating (and possibly kissing once or twice). :/ Now I want your opinion. 1. Which ship is more popular in the iCarly world (seen on television)? My opinion: Creddie is. But that's only because there was no Creddie vs. Seddie '''vs. Cam for iStart a Fanwar, thus people overlooked the ship and only focused on either Creddie or Seddie.... 2.Which ship is more popular amongst the fans? I would say Cam. A lot of people don't like Carly and Freddie together and that's just the truth. If they opened their mind to Cam they would like it. A lot of Seddiers and Creddiers also support Cam, (sometimes mildly, and other times secretly) so that makes our numbers go up even more. Note: I have taken out a lot of negative comments about Creddie and have only left in the essential, practical stuff. I know there are''' many other blogs that state why they don't like Cam or Seddie and all I am doing here is saying why I don't like Creddie. So I see nothing in here that suggests a fan war. Answer those two questions for yourself in your comment. '''Also read my newest blog on the Cam vs. Seddie debate: http://tinyurl.com/4wakwdd Category:Blog posts